sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Clark
Name: Michael Clark Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Sports, Choir, Literature, Guitar Appearance: Michael is a dark-skinned boy of black and Lebanese decent. He stands at 5'10" and weighs 165 lbs. He has black hair that he keeps cut short and deep brown eyes. His face is squarish with full lips and a wide nose. Michael tends to dress in faded jeans and t-shirts, complemented by a very worn pair of Keds. On "Casting Day" Michael was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red Star Trek shirt. He has a small scar on his forehead that he got in a bicycle accident as a child. Biography: Michael a semi-well-adjusted teen living in a city where well-adjusted teens are hard to come by. Michael's parents are both mid-forties and employed as elementary school teachers. As such Michael is expected to work hard and make something of himself. As a young boy Michael was always encouraged to try new activities from Little League baseball to dancing, until he found a few things that he really loved. To this day Michael still enjoys trying new things and having new experiences; as such it is very easy to get him to say yes to things. Michael was brought up with a love of books and is usually reading through something. His favorite authors are JK Rowling, Stephen King, John Grisham, and Anne Rice, and he can usually be seen reading or rereading one of their books. At an early age Michael developed a love of music and singing, which his parents nurtured by entering him in a local children's choir. He continued to sing with the choir until he was too old and his voice started to change. He has since joined a school choir. Michael started elementary school at the school where his parents both taught, which made it a very interesting and unspeakably awkward experience for him. He learned quickly not to get into trouble, having had his parents as teachers and privy to what seemed like every detail of his life. Middle school came as a welcome escape for him. In middle school Michael started to play football and started to become interested in girls. He continued to play baseball and look forward to playing on a high school team in both sports. While he is by no means good, Michael developed an interest in music during tenth grade after playing a music-rhythm game and enjoying it quite a lot. A friend started teaching him guitar over the summer, and he's managed to learn a couple of tunes. He still has to think hard about what he's doing and can't sing and play at the same time yet, but he's still proud of the progress he's made, even if he still screws up his favorite songs. Currently Michael is in eleventh grade at Detroit Central and playing football and baseball for his school. He gets good marks in his classes, particularly in English and Science. Michael has always had an interest in reading, and over time became fascinated with how life operates. He finds himself amazed by the complexity of the body's internal processes, and wants to understand how it all works. When he graduates from school he plans on attending Michigan State University and majoring in Biochemistry. Advantages: Michael is strong, reasonably fast, and has good endurance. In terms of pure physicality, Michael is at an advantage. Disadvantages: Michael is a little slow on the uptake at times and can have difficulty picking up subtleties or reading people. Designated Number: Team Green no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Butter Knife Conclusion: Michael might actually have a chance if he can get his hands on a good weapon. The question though, is will he be lucky enough to find one, or have to be ruthless enough to take one by force. Mentor's Comment: No kid on my team will be ruthless about anything. censored censored censored piece of censored censored I will censored make sure you censored! The above biography is as written by zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: ''' None '''Killed By: '''Collar detonation for remaining in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Butter knife (designated weapon), Firestar M43 '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Michael woke up near the geyser, quickly meeting up with Isaac King and Nick Simmons, who also woke up near the geyser. They were each from different teams, but decided to travel with each other. Their plan was to go straight to the Cruise Ship. On their way, they stopped by the inland lake, but decided to continue on their way, instead of hiding out. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order Sandbox: *Suspension of Disbelief SOTF-TV: *In Bloom *Breathless *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Peers *Time To Pretend Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters